onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
King
|2='King'}} |status = Alive |gender = Male |height = 187 cm (6'1½") |weight = Undisclosed |location = M-City King's Apartment |abilities = Superior Luck Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist |occupation = Hero |level = S-Class |rank = 6 (Giant Meteor Arc) 7 (Current) |affiliation = Hero Association Saitama Group |webcomic = Chapter 32 |manga = Chapter 13 (Cameo) Chapter 29 (Full appearance) |anime = Episode 1 (Cameo) Episode 4 (Cameo) Episode 10 (Full appearance) |japanese = Hiroki Yasumoto |english = Rich Brown}} King (キング, Kingu) is the S-Class Rank 7 professional hero for the Hero Association. In public, King is known as the "The Strongest Man on Earth" (地上最強の男, Chijō saikyō no otoko). King is also one of the few people aware of the true extent of Saitama's power and is part of the Saitama Group. Appearance King is a tall, lean man with lightly tan skin, blue eyes, and shoulder-length slicked-back blonde hair that he keeps combed back down to the nape of his neck. His notorious features are three vertical scars straight over his left eye, with sunken cheeks and a defined jawline. He wears a long sleeved black turtleneck sweater. Notably, his heartbeat can occasionally be heard. Personality King appears extremely calm in threatening situations, as well as putting out an extremely threatening aura. He is well respected among the public and other heroes, including ones who are higher in rank like Tatsumaki. Despite the intimidating personality King projects, he is actually a coward and an otaku who gets very excited about buying a dating sim game. He is shown to be actually caring and thoughtful, but his cowardice usually steps in, which prevents him from doing anything. King would later become more brave, deciding to bluff his way in the presence of Dragon level enemies, despite wanting to run away. King also has a caring side, worrying about Saitama's well-being and offering insightful advice as well as inviting him to play video games, and even promises to play with only two fingers to handicap himself against Saitama. Since gaining the title as the world's strongest man, King has become very good at bluffing and tricking his opponents, causing them to hesitate or even downright surrender. When assassins attempted to take his life, King was able to use clever intimidation and wise explanations to make the assassins back down and leave him in peace. Even against Dragon-level monsters and S-class heroes such as Black Sperm, Fuhrer Ugly, and Atomic Samurai, King's bluffing was convincing enough to cause them to hesitate, and in some cases, such as Atomic Samurai, even downright surrender. Abilities and Powers Despite not being the highest ranked hero of the Hero Association, he is considered to be the most powerful man on Earth, and it is due to this strength that he receives praise and respect from fellow heroes. His strength is so feared that criminals and mysterious beings will often surrender before having to fight him. However, all these factors don't spare him from being targeted by assassins who are paid with huge sums of money by crime bosses to kill him. Fortunately, all assassins sent after him are just as delusional as normal people in terms of perceiving King's false power, so they often think they are targeting the formidable foe and willing to give up when King encounters them. ]] However, this is due to miscommunication and mistaken identity, as King's intimidating appearance and presence near defeated Mysterious Beings gave the Hero Association the false impression that he was strong. King, in reality, has never brawled before in his life, meaning he is the weakest person in S-Class if not the entire Hero Association. He is so weak that he cannot even unsheathe Atomic Samurai's katana from its scabbard. It should be noted that his hero title does not fail to describe his video game accomplishments to a certain degree, as he is an expert at video games and has conquered some video game tournaments in his youth. This talent later proves to be useful when King saves Saitama, who irresponsibly signed a contract without reading it and after losing a bet with Fubuki, who forcibly wanted to have Saitama and three S-Class heroes join the Blizzard Group should they win the bet, by defeating thirty gamers by himself. He is also good at writing scripts about video game content, since he often works in creating an independent game on his weekends. Physical Abilities Strong Heartbeats: The "King Engine" (キングエンジン, Kingu Enjin) is a rumbling sound that others claim to hear when King readies for battle or when he is generally serious, which has a formidable impact on his opponent's psyche. In reality, it is simply the sound of King's heart beating rapidly loud from fear, anxiety, or other uneasiness. Because of King's intimidation and reputation, it is mistaken for bloodlust. It is rumored that his king engine is so powerful that it can shake the earth. Fighting Style King Style (キング流, Kingu-ryū): While his intimidating appearance and presence usually scares off potential opponents, King has to rely on this style if his opponents aren't scared and are still ready to fight. It is not a fighting style in the traditional sense. King mostly bluffs himself out of battles or just runs away. King is highly skilled in bluffing, which makes his opponents think he is formidable, sometimes even rendering them unable to perform techniques against him. He was able to convince Atomic Samurai, a high level S-Class hero, to back down from a fight, by using a made-up, yet highly believable alibi. *'King Face' (キングフェイス, Kingu Feisu): King's intimidating facial expression, which scares off Villains and Mysterious Beings. *'King Hand' (キングハンド, Kingu Hando): King places his hand on the shoulder of his opponent in order to intimidate them even more. *'King Brain' King has a powerful skill that allows him to instantly think of and simulate strategies. The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned manga-only readers. *'Ultimate Hellfire Wavemotion Cannon' (煉獄無双爆熱波動砲, Rengoku Musō Bakunetsu Hadō-hō): One of King's bluff techniques, which he obviously doesn't know. He is simply shouting its name loudly to intimidate his opponents. It appears to be a very powerful energy blast in King's imagination. The "technique" seems to be well-known within the Hero Association, as Child Emperor demanded King to use it in order to defeat the dragon level Monster Association members. *'Ultimate Fleeing Technique: Backwards B Dash' (逃亡術奧義振り返りBダッシュ, Tōbō-jutsu Okugi Furikaeri Bīdasshu): King simply runs away from his opponent. Golden Sperm mistakenly took it as a kind of trap, thinking King is chanting a curse and luring him. Miscellaneous Abilities Master Gamer: Even though he is actually not the strongest hero, King is possibly the strongest gamer in the world, having won multiple gaming competitions when he was younger. After Saitama's group was quickly wiped out in a gaming competition against the Blizzard Group, he single-handedly took out the other 30 contenders and won, also taking out Piko, who is the best gamer in the Blizzard Group. He is shown to be an avid member in gaming and told the Hero Association that he was taking out a "monster", which in reality was really his video game. His mastery is capable of overcoming some of the severest handicaps. For instance, King was capable of effortlessly defeating Saitama in a fighting game despite being low on health and using only two fingers. Superior Luck: King had ridiculous amounts of Luck. This was shown when he is able to thoroughly fool the media and the Hero association all this time, get all the credit for defeating opponents he never fought, become one of the most popular people on the planet, and has made extremely strong enemies back-off in fear when facing him. He always managed to get away from many dangerous or stressful situations that may potentially cost his life, popularity, or reveal his secret. Hero Rating King's rating determined by the Hero Association: Trivia *King is ranked 8th in the character popularity poll. *According to the databook: :*What he likes are silence and peace. :*What he dislikes are crowds and noises. :*His hobby is "training" in isolated and quiet places. It is commonly believed that he fortifies his body and soul while training. *King recommended a book called "How I developed indomitable will", ''Written by ONE and illustrated by Yusuke Murata as an Easter egg. *ONE has said that while the most popular hero in their world is Sweet Mask, King is rather high up as well. *When Child Emperor devises a product to measure strength, both Saitama and King are shown to be ''undefined. Child Emperor gives two potential reasons for this, one being that the recipient is too weak to measure, and the other being that the recipient is too strong to measure. Scanning Saitama also caused the device to crack without anyones' notice. *Rumor has it that King got his scar in a fight to the death against a God level monster, but this is proven false in a flashback, where King was scarred by a Tiger level monster called Octopus Claw Man. *When King was created, it was unknown whether One wanted King's creation to be the exact opposite of Saitama. King might look intimidating to the people around him, but in truth he is extremely weak, due to the fact that he has never brawled before in his life. Saitama, on the other side, his carefree face and lazy attitude let his enemies assume that he is weak. However, they are often astonished by Saitama's monstrous strength before they are obliterated by him. *The King Engine is actually King’s VA’s voice, NOT a sound effect. *In Murata's stream when Murata describes King as a westerner, more so than Genos. References Navigation zh:KING it:King pl:King fr:King Category:Characters Category:Human Category:S-Class Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Martial Artist